The Kids
by The Other
Summary: Off the island and into the real world. Will the survivors be able to cope or will they be forced to go back onto the island. OOC and AU. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

…….And Their Kids

Previously on LOST

About a 16 ago 48 people became heroes. They went on a plane, it crashed and they survived. The people include six that stood out between them. These people always had ideas for more chance of surviving. They were always doing something. Jack Sheppard, a

Spinal surgeon, the doctor of the island and was always looking out for everybody. Ana-Lucia Cortez, a former police woman. She was one of 5 that crashed on the other side of the island. Kate Austen, a former fugitive when she got off the island she only got 5 years on probation instead of 5 years in jail. James 'Sawyer' Ford goes by the name of Sawyer, a regular Con-man, he now has an actually job that is legal. Charlie Pace, he used to be a drug addict but with a friends help, and the island he gave it up. Claire Littleton. When she got on the plane she was 8 weeks into her pregnancy and had her baby on the island. since the father took off before the baby was born she named him Aaron.

Kids

Kate & Sawyer

Tori 15 tall, skinny, long brown hair

Lilly 13 long black hair, short, skinny

Matthew 16 dirty blonde hair, tallish, skinny

Jack and Ana

Amelia 12 short brown hair, short, plump

Alan 13 short black hair, tallish, skinny

Anastasia 15 long blonde hair, skinny, short

Charlie & Claire

Christian 5 & Christiana 5 twins, tall for age, short blonde hair, plump.

Aaron 17 short brown hair, skinny, tall

Cindy 15 long, chocolate brown hair, skinny, tall.

**Chapter 1 **

"Anastasia, are you doing, please come out of the bathroom." Ana-Lucia said to her daughter.

There was no answer and Ana gave a sigh of defeat.

"Get out of the bathroom Anastasia." Said Jack while, he was making the sandwiches.

There was a quick "Okay" and a tall young girl with heaps of make-up on came walking out of the bathroom.

Ana looked at Jack.

"Anastasia, go up to your room and get ready for school, wash the make-up off. The bus is coming at 8:30. Oh, and try to listen to your mother for once." Jack said.

Anastasia rolled her eyes but obediently ran up the stairs.

"Why does she always listen to you?" Ana complained

"Cause I'm the Dad." Jack said stubbornly. He looked at his watch. "Ah, I've got to run, bye honey." He kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door.

Just then Amelia and Alan ran down the stairs. Anastasia came down after them. Ana-Lucia looked at the time.

"Guys, hurry up and eat your breakfast, it's nearly 8:30." Ana said swallowing the last of her coffee.

3 minutes later a bus pulled up at Ana's house and honked its horn. The kids grabbed their lunches and ran out the door. Ana breathed in and started cleaning the house.

**Chapter 2 **

Kate wiped the kitchen bench down just as all three of her kids ran down the stairs. They were all dressed and already having their breakfast.

"Hey, Matt, I'll drive to collage when I go to work okay." Sawyer said finishing the last of his coffee.

Matt nodded and returned to his food. Lilly and Tori finished their breakfasts and played with their husky, Demon. After seeing the movie, Snow Dogs, the kids immediately begged for a husky, and since neither Kate nor Sawyer had any childhood experience with a dog agreed. The bus horn honked and Tori and Lilly kissed their Mum and Dad and then ran out the door to the bus.

"Okay, Matt, hop in the car." Sawyer said, grabbing his boots out of the closet.

Matt ran into the garage and waited for his Dad to get in. Kate smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter. She looked around and then petted Demon on the head. He barked at her and she let him outside.

They had just moved into the new house and they were settling in quiet nicely, well except that when they moved in it was on the news. It said that,

"Former fugitive, Kate Austen will be moving into the neighborhood."

Kate thought that it was a little extreme and that now nobody would want to make friends with a fugitive, or her kids.

**Chapter 3**

"Aaron, can you get the twins, they are going to be late for preschool." Claire yelled up the stairs to her son. "Charlie, can you take this to Cindy, she's not feeling well and is staying home today." She said to her husband.

Charlie nodded and took the tray of soup upstairs, nearly running into the twins and Aaron.

"Aaron, can you get the twins ready. I've got to go somewhere, tell Dad that I'm only going to go up the road."

"Sure," Aaron said and scoped Christian up in his arms and then did the same to Christiana. Claire shook her head and smiled.

"Dad will drop you off like he normally does and tell him he has to take the twins as well." Claire said halfway up the stairs.

She walked into Cindy's room and felt her forehead. She took her hand away and said to her.

"I'm going up the road to greet the new neighbors, will you be okay on your own for about an hour. I will lock everything up okay."

Cindy nodded and finished the soup. Claire went back downstairs to said goodbye to Charlie but he had already left. She picked up the phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello" The person on the other end said.

"Hey, are you ready. If you are, meet me at my house okay." Claire said.

"Yep, I'll be right over." said the person.

Claire waited at the door to her house until she saw a figure walking out of its house about 4 houses down.

**Chapter 4**

Ana looked at her now clean house and then looked at the clock.

"Ah, not good." She said, running up the stairs.

When she got up there she chucked on some clothes and undid her hair so it hung loosely down her back. She heard the phone ringing downstairs and ran down to get it.

"Hello" she said panting

"Hey, are you ready. If you are, meet me at my house okay." Claire, who was on the other end said.

"Yep, I'll be right over." said Ana.

She put the phone back and opened her door. She looked down the road and saw Claire sitting on the steps. Ana ran down the road to greet her friend. Claire locked her door and they walked up the hill to where the new neighbors had moved in. Halfway up the hill Claire heard a ringing and opened her purse. She dug around for her cell phone and then opened it.

"Mom, what's going on, where are you?" Cindy said.

"Oh Honey, you sound awful, hold on." Claire put her hand over the speaker.

"Ana, I need to go home and pick up Cindy, she wasn't feeling well today. Do you mind if she comes along?" Claire asked turning to Ana.

Ana shook her head. Claire smiled and started talking into the phone.

"Hey, I'm just up the road, what I'm going to do is a friend of mine, Ana-Lucia, we are going to come back, pick you up and take you to another friend's house. So can you get ready and dress warmly." said Claire.

"Yep, bye." said Cindy, hanging up.

Claire and Ana turned around and made their way back to Claire's house. When they got there, Cindy was waiting for them in tracksuit pants and about 3 different jumpers. Claire smiled and put her arm around her daughter.

"Let's go, shall we." Claire said.

"Who are we going to see?" asked Cindy, looking at her mother.

"Her name is Kate Austen, she was from the island." Claire said, remembering the island.

Cindy's eyes opened wide. "Kate, the fugitive!" she exclaimed.

"She is okay, she is a good friend." persuaded Ana.

Cindy still wasn't convinced but she went along anyways.

**Chapter 5**

Kate sat down on her bed to relax until Sawyer came home but after 5 minutes she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She groaned and walked downstairs. She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in the doorway were Ana-Lucia, Claire and a person she didn't know.

"Oh My God, you guys. It's so good to see you. Come in, come in." Kate exclaimed.

They stepped inside and made themselves comfortable.

"Who is this?" she asked, looking at Cindy.

"Oh, well, this is my daughter, Cindy. She is a bit sick today" Claire said.

"Would you guys like a coffee or Milo or anything?" Kate asked.

"I'd love a coffee." said Ana and Claire.

"Can I please have a Milo?" asked Cindy.

Kate nodded and went into the kitchen. When they were all settled Kate asked.

"How did you know I was here, and where do you guys live?"

"Well, we found out you were here from the news, and we only live a few houses away. About 12 houses for me and 16 for Ana." said Claire, embarrassed about hearing about her on the news.

Kate laughed and looked at the time.

"Oh! Sawyer is going to come home soon, its later then I expected." Kate said and then took a sip of her coffee.

"You married that guy, wow." said Ana laughing.

Kate laughed as well. Suddenly they heard a truck pull up and a car door slam. The front door opened and Sawyer walked in, wearing cowboy boots, jeans, and a checkered shirt.

Ana and Claire burst out laughing and Sawyer looked at them in surprise.

"Oh, you guys." He looked at Kate. "Could you tell me when you're going to have a girly meeting; I could have gone to the pub."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at the time again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Kate wiped the kitchen bench down just as all three of her kids ran down the stairs. They were all dressed and already having their breakfast.

"Hey, Matt, I'll drive to collage when I go to work okay." Sawyer said finishing the last of his coffee.

Matt nodded and returned to his food. Lilly and Tori finished their breakfasts and played with their husky, Demon. After seeing the movie, Snow Dogs, the kids immediately begged for a husky, and since neither Kate nor Sawyer had any childhood experience with a dog agreed. The bus horn honked and Tori and Lilly kissed their Mum and Dad and then ran out the door to the bus.

"Okay, Matt, hop in the car." Sawyer said, grabbing his boots out of the closet.

Matt ran into the garage and waited for his Dad to get in. Kate smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter. She looked around and then petted Demon on the head. He barked at her and she let him outside.

They had just moved into the new house and they were settling in quiet nicely, well except that when they moved in it was on the news. It said that,

"Former fugitive, Kate Austen will be moving into the neighborhood."

Kate thought that it was a little extreme and that now nobody would want to make friends with a fugitive, or her kids.


	3. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"The kids are going to be let out of school soon. I'll ring the school and tell the office that your kids are going home with mine." Kate said, walking over to the phone.

Ana and Claire nodded and finished their coffees.

Kate dialed the number of the school and when they picked up she said.

"Hello, my name is Kate Ford. I have a question. Is it possible for Anastasia, Amelia and Alan Sheppard and Christian, Christiana and Aaron Pace to 96 Barret Street, and that they go home with Tori, Lilly and Matthew Ford? That's okay, thank-you. Good-bye." Kate said.

Ana and Claire had been listening to Kate's side of the conversation. Kate turned around and grinned at them.

"Honey, you can go on the computer or watch the TV until your brothers and sisters come home." Kate said, looking at Cindy.

She got up and walked over to the computer.

"So Kate, did you ever give Charlie Beth's number." Claire asked Kate.

Kate laughed and shook her head.

"Beth and I were friends when we were teenagers. I don't think she actually remembers me anymore." Kate said smiling.

They heard the school bus pull up and eight teenagers came though the door in their family groups.


	4. hitatus

Okay, I know I haven't updated for a while and that is only because I have lost everybody's character. I can't remember how they would act because there is a 6 month hiatus between season 2 and 3. I could try watching season 1 again but then I wouldn't have Ana's personality. I sat at the computer for about an hour trying to come up with a comment that Sawyer could say but I couldn't. Also, they have changed between season 1 and 2. Not just their personalities but how they feel towards each other.

Try and be patient, I will update again next year after 2 or 3 episodes of season 3.


	5. Chapter 7

A/N: I finally updated this one, I hope you like it. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of it's characters. I own Tori, Lilly, Matthew, Anastasia, Alan, Ameila, Christain, Christiana and Cindy. My imagination and the horses.

"Mom, who are these guys," Tori said, eyeing the other kids.

"Who are they?" asked Lilly, pointing at Ana and Claire.

"This is Ana-Lucia Cortez and Claire Littleton. And those are their kids." Kate said, sighing.

"These are the people from the crash?" Tori asked, smiling.

Kate nodded and grinned at the other kids. Suddenly the door burst open and Mathew and Aaron came through, looking at everybody.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, let's go out the back and explain there." Sawyer said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Good idea…..James." Ana said mischievously.

All the kids looked at her strangely.

"You didn't tell them yet?" Ana exclaimed to Kate,

"I thought Sawyer would be all right. If I told them about James they might ask about other stories from the island, and we all know not to go there." Kate said as Sawyer glared at Ana while trying to get the kids out the back door.

"Good point." Ana said blushing.

"Come on, we need to saddle up the horses." Kate said, walking towards the back door.

"Horses?" Claire and Ana said at the same time.

"Yeah, Sawyer signed up for a job at a ranch and they needed somewhere to keep the horses so we were the only ones with enough land. The ranch pays for all the expenses as long as we give the horses exercise occasionally and look after them." Kate said.

"Oh, that's why Sawyer looked like a goof when he came home." Claire said laughing.

Kate rolled her eyes and walked out the back door, with Ana and Claire following her. When they walked out to the back door the kids were all petting the horses and Sawyer was saddling up his own horse.

"Okay, go into the barn and pick out a helmet that fits, then everybody pick a horse and get to know it. The names and everything you need to know is on the board in front of them." Sawyer said.

Kate walked around to all the horses, attaching the saddles and bridles.

"Okay Sawyer, take them behind the hill and teach them how to jump over the rails." Kate said, petting one of the horses."

"Oh no, you three are coming too. There are way too many kids and I need you three to split them up." Sawyer said, mounting a black Thoroughbred.

"What?" they exclaimed, sighing.

Kate saddled up three more horses and they mounted quickly, turning them around and followed the others.

"Do you all know how to ride?" Sawyer asked before all the kids mounted.

"Kinda, no, not really" they all muttered replies.

Sawyer sighed and brought the horses all in a line.

"Claire, Ana, line your horses up with the others. Freckles, teach them how to mount and dismount." He said, turning his horse to face the hills.

Once they had all mounted, Sawyer told them all out to make the horses walk, trot, canter and stop.

"Okay, we'll take a ride around the hills just so the horses get to know how you ride and stuff. After that we'll go down to the jumps." Kate said, looking around.

Sawyer nodded and told them all to follow him.

"Okay, most of these horses are Arabians so you should have no problems with them. The two short ones have Shetlands but they should be all right." Sawyer said, taking the lead.

Kate rode up next to Ana and Claire.

"5 horses away from Sawyer, Claire slip in and Ana go at the very back." Kate said to them, riding up to Sawyer.

"They're doing well for their first lesson, better then I did. I fell off." Sawyer said chuckling.

They rode around the hill and into the paddock behind the barn.

"Okay, today, you are to learn to jump." Sawyer said, rounding up the horses in a line.

"It's simple as long as you remain focused and relaxed. Don't worry if you don't get it first go, it took me an hour, but I got a lot of scrapes and bruises because I had to learn fast." He continued.

"Now when you jump keep your elbows towards your ribs, this will help your balance. You need speed and breathe. Don't lean forward when you jump, push your weight into your heels. Your horses already know what we are doing so they do most of it. You just need to keep your balance and relax." Sawyer said.

He lined himself up with the jump and slowly breathed out. He kicked his horse in the side and brought it to a canter, riding around the ring twice then aiming at the jump. His horse gracefully jumped and landed perfectly.

They all clapped and took turns individually. Most of them cleared it and those who didn't got another try.

"Dad, can we go on the trail you normally go on when you want some time alone?" Matthew asked.

"Please!" Tori and Lilly shouted.

Sawyer sighed and nodded.

"We have to be careful though, it's very rough." Sawyer said, leading the way again.

They all went single file behind the hills and into the bush.

"This is where you go?" asked Kate from behind him.

Sawyer nodded.

"Why do you spend so long out here?" she asked.

"You'll see." He said, stopping and looking around.

He broke into a canter and led them out into the open. Kate looked around and saw a big paddock with a pale brown horse with a cream-colored mane and tail.

"Wow…" everyone muttered.

"What is she?" asked Anastasia.

"A quarab, a quarter horse crossed with an Arabian." Lilly answered, staring at it.

"How'd you know?" asked Sawyer, looking at her.

"I've always wanted a quarab, they are the most beautiful horses I've ever seen." She said, watching its coat shimmer.

"I found her out here, running with some other wild horses. I managed to catch her and I've been coming out here trying to train her." Sawyer said.

He dismounted and walked towards her and slowly opened the gate. He closed it behind him and slowly inched towards her with his hand outstretched. After he took three steps he stopped and took a carrot out of his pocket with the other hand.

"Come on, a little closer." He said as she watched the carrot.

He risked it and took a step closer but she bucked and ran away from him. She charged at him and he quickly jumped the fence, narrowly missing her.

"She's getting better; when I first got her she almost trampled me." Sawyer said, watching her calm down.

"Let me try." Kate said, walking toward the gate.

He grabbed her wrist.

"No Kate, it's too dangerous." Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, I can do this. Gimmie a carrot." She said, yanking her wrist away.

He sighed and handed her a couple of carrots. She walked towards the gate again but thought better of it and walked around the fence, watching her. The horse watched her with curiosity. Kate took a carrot out of her pocket and held it out for her to see. She threw it out to her and walked away.

The quarab watched her and looked at the carrot. She ate it quickly and then tried to find Kate again. She spotted her walking towards the gate, with another carrot in her hand. Kate opened the gate and walked towards the horse with confident steps. She held out the carrot and the horse watched her.

Her ears were pinned back on his neck. Kate panicked for a second but counted to 5 in her head, breathing softly.

"Kate, get out of there!" Sawyer said nervously.

"Shh…" she said softly

She took another couple of steps towards her and talked to her soothingly.

"Hello… you're very pretty. Come on, just a little further and you can have this carrot."

Its ears perked up again and she walked forward, eating the carrot. Kate smiled and tried to touch it but it shied and backed away. She quickly took another carrot out and coaxed her forward. She came forward again and took the carrot, watching Kate's other hand.

When she had finished the carrot the horse backed away but didn't go out of control. Kate walked back to the gate and opened and closed it behind her. Sawyer ran up Kate and hugged her.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, watching the horse.

"I was confident; she needed someone who trusted her. You were scared." Kate told them.

"Way to go mom." Tori said.

Everybody clapped and Kate mounted her horse again. Ana and Claire rode over to her.

"Do you work around horses or something?" asked Ana.

"No, I just know that, everything including people don't want to be considered scary, so if you approach it confidently it will realize you're not afraid of it. It's hard to explain." Kate said, smiling at them.

"I get it… If you want people to trust you, you can't be afraid of them, because they can sense it." Claire said slowly.

"Exactly," Kate said.

"Okay, it's getting dark so we need to get back." Sawyer said, mounting his horse again. "We'll come see her again tonight."


End file.
